huertumfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Draken
Jack "Black Jack" Draken (-41; 0) fue un irreverente pirata y capitán legendario del mundo pre-apocalíptico que conformó parte de la tripulación maldita del Nieflheim. Probablemente haya sido el mejor capitán vivo o muerto de su época, su habilidad para navegar era insuperable. Debió a la maldición, éste había sido convertido en un no-muerto, aunque a diferencia de los otros no-muertos este poseía todas las capacidades que alguna vez había tenido en vida y conservaba todas sus capacidades mentales. Después de varios años de estar maldito, este se embarco nuevamente en busca del Nieflheim, de que según el era el capitán legitimo y por lo le correspondía a el navegarlo. Finalmente después muchas desaventuras, este consiguió volver al Nieflheim y romper la maldición, volviendo a ser humano. Desde entonces, el Capitan Draken retomo control del Nieflheim y zarpo en busca de aguas desconocidas. Algunos dicen que durante el Apocalipsis, mientras que miles de fragatas escapaban al nuevo mundo, se podía divisar al Nieflheim navegando en el horizonte. Captain Jack Draken's articles I. Every man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment. II. Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes because, (over and above their proper share) they were on these occasions allowed a shift of clothes: but if they defrauded the company to the value of gold piece, jewels, or money, marooning was their punishment. If the robbery was only betwixt one another, they contented themselves with slitting the ears and nose of him that was guilty, and set him on shore, not in an uninhabited place, but somewhere, where he was sure to encounter hardships. III. No person can refuse a game of black jack black; except black jack himself; a person can only be challenge two times a week. IV. The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. V. A sailor must keep their cloths, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. VI. No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them. If any man was to be found seducing any of the latter sex and carried her to sea disguised; he was to suffer death. VII. To desert the ship or their quarters in battle, was punished with death or marooning. VIII. No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword and crossbow. quarter-master of the ship, when the parties will not come to any reconciliation, accompanies them on shore with what assistance he thinks proper, and turns the disputant back to back, at so many paces distance; at the word of command, they turn and shoot immediately, (or else the piece is knocked out of their hands). If both miss, they come to their cutlasses, and then he is declared the victor who draws the first blood. IX. No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till he had shared ten gold pieces with the rest of the crew. X. If any Man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marooned with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one Light crossbow, and bolt. XI. If any Man shall steal any Thing in the Company, or game, to the Value of a Piece of gold, he shall be marooned or shot. XII. If any time we shall meet another Marrooner that Man shall sign his Articles without the Consent of our Company, shall suffer such Punishment as the Captain and Company shall think fit. XIII. That Man that shall strike another whilst these Articles are in force shall receive Moser’s Law (that is, 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare Back. XIV. That Man that brings a Candle lighted in the Hold without a lantern shall suffer the same Punishment as in the former Article. XV. That Man shall not keep his Arms clean, fit for an Engagement, or neglect his Business, shall be cut off from his Share, and suffer such other Punishment as the Captain and the Company shall think fit. XVI. Anyone who questions the captain’s authority; or tells him how he should run his ship; will be hung upside down from the mast naked and without food or water for three days and three nights. XVII. If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death. XVIII. The Captain is to have two full Shares; the quarter Master is to have one Share and three-fourths; The Officers a Share and a half, the rest of the crew one share. XIX. He that shall be found guilty of taking up any Unlawful Weapon on Board or any other prize by us taken, so as to Strike or Abuse one another in any regard, shall suffer what Punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall see fit. XX. He who is discovered of pompously using magic as an unfair advantage while competing with other sailors shall be demoted to “shit cleaner”. XXI. He that shall be found Guilty of Cowardice in the time of Engagements shall suffer what Punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall think fit. XXII. If any Gold, Jewels, Silver, etc. Be found on Board of any Prize or Prizes to the value of a Piece of silver, & the finder do not deliver it to the Quarter Master in the space of 24 hours he shall suffer what Punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall think fit. XXIII. He that shall have the Misfortune to loose a joint in time of Engagement shall have the Sum of two gold pieces of gold; if a limb 5 gold pieces; and remain aboard as long as he shall think fit. XXIV. He who sees a Sail first shall have the best crossbow and be assigned to the crow's nest. XXV. He that shall be guilty of Drunkenness in time of Engagement shall suffer what Punishment the Captain and Majority of the Company shall think fit. XXVI. The fund of all payments under the articles is the stock of what is gotten by the expedition, following the same law as other pirates, that is, No prey, no pay. XXVII. If a civil or member of other crew calls for “Parley” he should remain unharmed and be taken before the captain. XXVIII.The captain has the power to change the type or degree of a punishment if he thinks fit. XXIX. If the current captain dies on duty; the first sailor that finds his hat; climbs to the crows nest; screams “I am the king of the world!” & then jump to the sea without falling to his death; he shall emerge for the depths as your new captain. XXX. The captain sinks with the ship; to ensure that happens the rest of the sailors must tie the captain to the must; in order to prevent his escape; in case he chickens out. XXXI. A sailor must agree with these articles in order to be part of the crew. If a sailor doesn’t respect these articles he shall suffer any punishment that the captain and the majority of the crew think fit. XXXII. The articles can’t be modified but the captain can always create new ones. XXXIII. These articles are not just of the captain’s but of the ship as well and they should remain unchanged as long as the ship floats. Category:Pjs